The Kind Of Knight
by mydoctortennant
Summary: The girls have some thoughts on Sir Leon; set between series 1 and 2.


Destiny is a word thrown around a lot in Camelot.

It was Arthur's destiny to become the greatest King it had ever seen.

It was Merlin's destiny to help him.

It was Gwen's destiny to become Queen.

And it was Camelot's destiny to strive.

There is one man who escapes mention both in legend and among those higher in position. His destiny always has been and always will be to be the best, and most noble knight Camelot will live to see. Leon has no chance to be King or to rule but he is happy to take orders and follow Arthur through every battle of every war they face.

There are very few people in Camelot who can find a fault and say a bad word against him.

Two among those who struggle with the task are the Lady Morgana and her handmaiden Gwen. The pair had been talking of the Knight's attributes for the last hour and they were still finding new positive things to say about him.

"It has to be said there is no knight in Camelot quite like him," Morgana said with some finality, "It's a mixture of the way he holds himself and how he treats other people. He's not let it go to his head."

"There is something in the way he smiles when he talks to you, my lady. He doesn't treat you as if you are beneath him purely because you are a woman. If anything he treats you with a respect."

"I think that might be to do with my being Uther's ward."

"I don't think so."

"So you're saying that Sir Leon treats me differently because he likes me?"

"Everybody likes you, my lady. I think Sir Leon might have a bigger soft spot for you than you like to let on. I think you know."

"He is pleasant to talk to; certainly more pleasant than Arthur," Gwen laughed, she parted Morgana's hair and began to brush out the long strands so they no longer knotted from her slumber, "I am glad the days are gone where Uther thought that we were ever a good match."

"You could have been Queen."

"I could have, but who wants to be queen if that means being married to Arthur?" they both laughed. It certainly wasn't something Gwen had ever contemplated. Though she had imaged what it would be like for Morgana and once before now she had dreamt about it and woke up in a sweat; it hadn't be a good dream. She'd wanted to hit her head against the wall within the first week of marriage.

"I'd certainly rather marry Leon than Arthur," she placed Morgana's brush back down on the dressing table, "Would you like me to pin your hair?"

"No, thank you, Gwen . I think today I'll wear it down."

"What are your plans?"

"The knights are training, I think it's time to make an appearance," had she had it her way she would be in her slacks and she'd take her sword and challenge Arthur to a friendly duel. Prove her worth. Perhaps show the other knights a thing or two.

"Are you sure you do not want me to do your hair, if only for Leon?" Gwen asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Well, if we were to marry he would wake up to me like this every morning, and if he can't accept me as I am what is the point?"

Gwen laughed, "A very good point, my lady."

"Come, Gwen, let's go have us some fun," she made to leave, throwing her heavy cloak about her shoulders.

Gwen handed Morgana her purple hand warmers, "It's cold out, you shouldn't have cold hands should the right moment present itself."

xxx

When they reached the training field the knight's were mid bout, Arthur facing Leon just as Morgana had wished. The pair of them laughed as Leon appeared to be getting the better of him. Morgana clasped her hands in joy at watching Arthur stumble back and eventually land against the fencing at the side.

"For somebody who is supposed to be the best knight in Camelot; Leon does beat you a lot," Morgana declared with an amused smirk on her face.

Arthur glared up at her, catching his breath, "As ever Morgana your dulcet tones make my life complete."

"It must be a blow when the women of court are more interested in one of your knights than they are you."

"I think I am safe there."

"Really?" Morgana raised her eyebrows, pouting her lips, "Because if I did a poll right now I think Leon would win. He's charming, kind, ruggedly handsome and makes you look like a dwarf," Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, this was Morgana, it was in her nature to tease him, "Perhaps we should start right here," she turned to her maid with an amused smirk on her face, "Gwen?"

"I hardly think Guinevere is the place to start."

"Really? Because I think she and the other maids have a very interesting view on you and Sir Leon."

"Guinevere?"

Gwen looked between them. On one hand Morgana was her mistress, and she felt like she should agree with her. On the other, Arthur was the Prince of Camelot, say the wrong thing and he could have her thrown in the dungeons; not that Morgana would let him. "You are both perfectly acceptable."

"Oh come on, Gwen, tell him what you told me."

Gwen dry swallowed, "The girls in the kitchen say that though the Prince is a more exciting prospect, they would all rather marry Sir Leon," she said truthfully much to Morgana's pleasure. She turned her grin on Arthur and patronizingly patted him on the shoulder of his armour. He rolled his shoulder to remove it.

"There's Lady Helena, I'm going to go and ask her," the King's Ward took off around the training ground to greet one of her fellow Ladies leaving Gwen standing with Arthur.

He turned and leant on the fencing, his prattish smirk returning to his face; "What happened to the 'man I am inside'?"

Gwen nervously cleared her throat as the blush crept up her neck, "Unlike Sir Leon, my lord, the man you are inside doesn't make it to the outside very often," she bowed her head and followed after her lady, leaving Arthur looking after her with a stunned expression on his face.

He turned back to look at Leon who had taken a break from beating Arthur to talk to a group of the other knights, now laughing with them, care free. He knew why they liked him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why they would prefer him.


End file.
